poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino Tonitini and The Lost World: Jurassic Park
Tino Tonitini and The Lost World: Jurassic Park is an upcoming sequel of the film Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic Park made by Sonic876. Plot Four years after the disaster of Jurassic Park, the wealthy Bowman family discover the island of Isla Sorna during a cruise. The daughter wanders off and is attacked by a pack of Compsognathus, but survives. The incident allows Peter Ludlow, John Hammond's nephew, to gain control of his uncle's company InGen. Hammond contacts Ian Malcolm at his home and explains that Isla Sorna is the island where the dinosaurs were engineered and nurtured before being moved to Isla Nublar, Jurassic Park's location. He also explains that after the park was shut down, the dinosaurs were broken free by a hurricane and living in the wild ever since. Hammond requests Malcolm to join a team that will travel to Isla Sorna to document the dinosaurs as a way of rallying public support to prevent Ludlow from exploiting the site. Ian initially declines but, after learning that his girlfriend, paleontologist Sarah Harding, is part of the team and is already on the island, agrees to go. Ian meets his teammates Eddie Carr, an equipment specialist and engineer, and Nick Van Owen, a video documentarian. After arriving on the island, they find Sarah and discover that Ian's daughter Kelly has stowed away on their trailer. They then watch as an InGen team of mercenaries, hunters and paleontologists led by Ludlow arrive to chase and capture several dinosaurs. Meanwhile, tracker and team leader Roland Tembo separates from the main group and tries to go after a male Tyrannosaurus rex. He decides to capture it by luring it to the cries of its injured offspring. That night, Ian's team sneak into the InGen camp and learn the captured dinosaurs will be brought to San Diego as the main attraction of a newly-proposed theme park. This prompts Nick and Sarah to free the caged dinosaurs, wreaking havoc upon the camp. During the commotion, Nick frees the infant T. rex and takes it to the trailer to mend its broken leg. After securing Kelly in a shelter with Eddie, Ian realizes the infant's parents will be searching for it and rushes to the trailer. As soon as he arrives, two adult T. rex emerge from the woods, and Ian, Sarah, and Nick release the infant. However, the adult T. rex return and attack the trailer, pushing it over the edge of a nearby cliff. Eddie arrives and manages to save the others, but as he tries to pull the trailer back over the edge with his SUV, he is devoured by the T. rex, destroying the team's equipment. Ian, Sarah, and Nick are found by Kelly and the InGen team. With both groups' communications equipment and vehicles destroyed, they team up to reach the old InGen compound's radio station on foot. The next night, the T. rex come across the group's camp, causing everyone to flee in panic. The female T. rex chases the group, while Roland stays behind and manages to tranquilize the male. The hunters disband into the forest and pass through a field of tall grass, where a pack of Velociraptors attacks them. Ian, Sarah, Nick, and Kelly continue toward the compound on their own. Nick finds the communications room and calls for rescue. After they barely escape a trio of Velociraptors, a helicopter finally arrives and transports them off the island. From the air, they spot the unconscious male T. rex being prepared for transport. A freighter carries the T. rex back to the mainland, but crashes into the dock. An investigation finds the entire crew dead. A guard opens the cargo hold, accidentally releasing the conscious T. rex, which escapes into the city and goes on a rampage. Realizing the T. rex is likely searching for its infant, Ian and Sarah learn from Ludlow that the infant was captured and is in a secure InGen building. They retrieve the infant and use it to lure the adult back to the ship. Ludlow tries to intervene but is trapped and cornered in the cargo hold by the adult T. rex and mauled by the infant. Before the adult can escape again, Sarah tranquilizes it while Ian closes the hold. Ian, Sarah, and Kelly watch on live television as the ship carrying the adult and infant T. rex is escorted back to Isla Sorna. Hammond explains in an interview that the American and Costa Ricangovernments have agreed to declare the island a nature preserve. He ends the interview by saying "life will find a way". Trivia *Sunset Shimmer, Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Reine Murasame, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Godo Kusanagi, Erica Blandelli, Yuri Mariya, Liliana Kranjcar, Ena Seishuin, Sakura Avalon, Kero, Li Showron, Madison Taylor, Meilin Rae, Tommy Turnbull, Lola Mbola, Gus Turner, Robotboy, RobotGirl, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Ace Goody, Sneech, Big G, Riruru, Pippo, Lulli, Roboko, Sophia, D-Team and their Dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake & Paris), Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs (Dr. Z, Ursula, Terry, Zander, Spiny, Ed, Tank, Rod & Laura) and The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan guest stars in this film. *The storyline continues in Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic Park III. *Fine China will be the ending credits song. Scenes *Opening (Tino Tonitini and The Lost World: Jurassic Park) *Malcom at Hammond's house *Arrive at the Vehicle Shop *Arrive in Isla Sorna *InGen Team Captures the Dinosaurs *Tino and the others Frees the Dinosaurs *Healing the Baby T-Rex *T-Rex Parents Arrives *T-Rex Parents Pushing the Trailer *Eddie's Death/The Rescue *At the Campout *Tyrannosaurus in the Camp *Raptors Attack *T-Rex in San Diego * Peter Ludlow's death * Ending (Tino Tonitini and The Lost World: Jurassic Park) Soundtrack * "Fine China" - Chris Brown (Ending Credits) Category:Sonic876 Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Mystery films Category:Censored films Category:Travel Films Category:Prehistoric Adventure films Category:Sequel films Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films